theotheoryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob Squarepants
Warning! This page may ruin your childhood. Turn back if you don't want bad thoughts or a ruined childhood. According to the Wikipedia;SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated comedy television series created by marine science educator and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his aquatic friends in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. The fifth-longest-running American animated series, its popularity has made it a media franchise. It is the highest rated series to air on Nickelodeon and ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks' most distributed property. As of late 2017, the media franchise has generated $13 billion in merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Pearl Is Adopted Theory Even in the SpongeBob universe, it's hard to imagine that Pearl the whale is actually the biological daughter of Mr. Krabs. This theory suggests that Pearl's mother was killed by a hook and that is the reason that Mr. Krabs was so passionate about saving her. He does, after all, have a very apparent fear/hatred of hooks. Thus, they made a creepypasta of that, named Pearl.avi Seven Deadly SpongeBobs?! Although the theory was debunked by SpongeBob's voice actor (Tom Kenny) in this HuffPost interview, some fans believe that SpongeBob's friends represent the Seven Deadly Sins. There is some debate, but the best fits for each sin are as follows: ◾Pride: Sandy. Pride is a deep satisfaction derived from one's own achievements. Sandy is deeply proud of her home country, her athletic abilities, and her career as a scientist. ◾Greed: Mr. Krabs. Greed is the selfish desire for something, especially wealth or power. Krabs fits this sin perfectly, since he is obsessed with collecting money just so he can have riches for himself. ◾Lust: Pearl. Lust is intense sexual desire. Pearl is depicted as boy-crazy and obsessed with male fish stars. ◾Envy: Plankton. Envy is an insatiable desire. Plankton is deeply envious of the success that his rival Mr. Krabs has achieved. ◾Gluttony: Mrs. Puff. Gluttony is the overindulgence of food. Mrs. Puff is shown to adore food, from chocolate cake to pasta, and is fat. ◾Wrath: Squidward. Wrath is uncontrolled feelings of anger and hatred. Squidward hates his life, his job, his neighbors, and practically everything else about Bikini Bottom. ◾Sloth: Patrick. Sloth is excessive laziness. Patrick is ridiculously lazy; he is unemployed, lives under a rock, and sleeps a lot. It has been suggested that Patrick or Gary could also fit gluttony, since Patrick also loves eating a lot of food. Gary's food bowl is commonly seen, and the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" features him running away after not being fed, but he is not fat like Mrs. Puff or Patrick. Also, his appetite is perfectly normal for a snail. Some fans think SpongeBob could fit lust since he is so loving, but he has been confirmed by Nickelodeon to represent positivity and optimism (opposites of sin), making it unlikely that he represents one of the seven sins. Additionally, his love for the world is genuine, not sexual. Category:Cartoons